


Game of Survival

by ParagonDeLurid



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Artistic Liberties, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Bartender Kim Seokjin | Jin, Blood and Violence, Cook Kim Seokjin | Jin, Daedra Worship, Daedra Worshipper Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood Questline with Liberties, Dovahkiin is the Guild Master, Drug Addict Kim Namjoon | RM, Extremely brief references to abuse, F/F, F/M, Homelessness, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Killing, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin Are Siblings, Lesbian Character, Listener Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Mage Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Character Death, Nercromancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, On the Run, Past Character Death, Possible smut, Post-Civil War (Skyrim), Post-Main Questline (Skyrim), Post-Thieves Guild Questline, Skooma, Skyrim is ruled by the Imperial Legion, Thief Jeon Jungkook, Thief Kim Taehyung | V, Thief Park Jimin, Thieves Guild, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonDeLurid/pseuds/ParagonDeLurid
Summary: One decision you make can change someone else's path forever.In which Jungkook falls on hard times and returns to an old-but-profitable habit. Soon, he finds himself blending in with the wrong yet oh-so-right crowd... Somehow, Jungkook finds himself in more danger than ever."I'm so sorry I dragged you into this.""I would trade safety for you any day."





	1. Preface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many people like both Skyrim and K-pop, but I hope whoever does read this enjoys it.
> 
> [Vocabulary at the end.]

  

  

One decision you make can change someone else's path forever.

 

The two apprentices at Solitude's Fletcher were suddenly out of jobs. Fihada, the owner of the well-loved archery shop, was murdered in his sleep. In his own bed, in his locked shop. His apprentices, Jawanan and Jungkook, had no idea who would want the man dead.

Nothing was taken from the store, both his apprentices were left unharmed, and only two pieces of evidence were left behind. There was a nightshade flower on the man's body, and a black hand print on his bedroom door.

Jungkook could only conclude that this was the work of the Dark Brotherhood; the scum that they are.

 

That one decision, made by the person who wanted the shopkeeper dead, changed Jungkook's life...  _forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's ignore the fact that Jawanan actually will take over the Fletcher if Fihada dies in game. Otherwise I have no plot.
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to to include some Skyrim vocabulary in case anyone reads this story who isn't a Skyrim fan.
> 
>  **"Fletcher"** \- a Fletcher is someone who makes and sells arrows, "The Fletcher" is a store in Solitude that primarily sells bows and arrows.
> 
>  **Solitude** \- the capital of Skyrim, a northwest port city.
> 
>  **Nightshade** \- a poisonous, purple flower. Sometimes left by Dark Brotherhood assassins as a calling card.
> 
>  **The Dark Brotherhood** \- an organization of highly trained assassins who can be called upon by anyone who preform a ritual called 'The Black Sacrament'.


	2. Chapter 1: Perfect Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all - it is mentioned that someone is abusive in this chapter. No actions are described, there is only a statement that someone is abusive. I just wanted to put a warning just in case. There is also a brief mention of parents passing away.
> 
> Second of all - I hope you enjoy ^^  
> [Vocabulary at the end.]

Jungkook never thought he'd end up here. Beggar's Row, in Riften. Riften was somewhere he expected to be, willingly, in fact. The Fletcher in Solitude where he apprenticed closed after the mysterious death of the owner, Fihada. Neither him nor Fihada's other apprentice, Jawanan, had enough experience to run the shop, leaving both without a job. Jungkook would run out of money soon - being an apprentice didn't pay much - so he'd come to Riften, hoping to get a job at the fishery, where his brother worked last time they spoke.

When he arrived, his brother was nowhere to be found. The fishery didn't want anything to do with him, and the only thing they'd told him was that his brother left months ago to travel Skyrim. Jungkook had spent most of his money _actually_ getting here, and if he spent his Septims on renting a room, he'd run out of money for food that much quicker.

Beggar's Row; home for the poor.

~

Twenty Septims, three carrots, two apples, the clothes on his back, and a bow with no arrows. That was all Jungkook had left in his knapsack (and on his back) now. A bedroll, stone floors, a fire close by, and a roof over his head. Beggar's Row was on the lower walkway, by the water. It was a hole in the wall; a small portion of the Riften tunnels gated off from the rest. The inside was shaped like a rectangle, with a small supporting wall in the center of the room. There were five alcoves, four that were formed from the gated off tunnels and one other that was simply carved into the exterior wall. Two of the corners didn't have bedrolls, three did, and there was another bed along the support beam wall by the fire. This wasn't ideal - the floor was hard and cold, the whole place was damp and smelly - but there was a roof over his head and a warm fire to sit by. He'd lost track of how long he'd been in this place, but it'd been awhile by now.

Privacy was like a foreign concept in this place. Three people lived here, save for himself. An Argonian by the name of Madesi had also resided in Beggar's Row, despite being a merchant, but he'd been kind enough to give up his bedroll for Jungkook. When Jungkook had thanked the man, he'd replied with, "You're welcome, friend, I suppose it's about time I took Svana up on her offer."

Although Jungkook had no idea who Svanna was, he was glad the man wasn't giving up his bed with nowhere else to sleep. The current residents, however, included Edda, a paranoid, elderly woman that muttered things to herself, who took the tunnel alcove next to Snilf. Snilf was a grumpy old man, who slept in the nook along the exterior wall. There was also a much younger man; he couldn't have been a few years older than Jungkook, really. He was constantly shaking, almost never leaving his bedroll by the fire except to beg for a few hours during the day. His light brown hair was tousled and dirty, as if he rarely bathed. He always looked tired, and his eyes had a slightly... crazed look to them. The shivering man had a visitor who showed up every few days, bringing him food. The visitor called the shivering man 'Namjoon.' He had dark hair, dark eyes, and was always well dressed.

Namjoon would often beg him for Septims, saying he needed 'it.' What 'it' was, Jungkook didn't know, but the visitor would always ignore his requests. Today, this man came by, again with food, as per typical. This time, Jungkook was given more insight into the situation of these two men.

"Please, Jinnie, I need a fix. Just a few Septims, it's been too long," Namjoon had pleaded, his words slurring together. The visitor - Jinnie? - didn't respond, but it was with that one word that Jungkook understood what happened to Namjoon; Skooma. Withdraws could cause a plethora of health problems, lethargy included. The visitor remained silent, taking a few apples from his satchel. It was at this point that Jungkook's mind began to wander. This man was healthy looking and well dressed. He came around a lot, clearly able to afford enough food for both himself and Namjoon. Jungkook got to thinking of an old but... useful habit.

Who knows what else this visitor might have in his pockets?

As the man was distracted by unloading items from his bag, Jungkook leaned forward. The visitor was sitting in the space between Namjoon's and Jungkook's beds, back turned toward the poor archer in a perfect opportunity. Too perfect of a opportunity to pass up. Slipping a hand into the man's pocket, Jungkook thought, _just a few Septims_ _._

Fingers curling around something cold and round, he withdrew his hand, taking care to not bump the man and alert him of foul play. Only a _second_ _l_ ater, the visitor stiffened. Jungkook's breath caught. _Shit_ , he thought, scooting back into his alcove as quietly as he could. The man only sighed, embracing Namjoon. Just like that, Jungkook was in the clear. He cowered into the corner of his nook, clinging to the shadows as he was finally able to look at the item he'd just stolen. It was not, in fact, a gold coin but instead a silver ring, with a garnet affixed in the center. _This will fetch a pretty Septim_ , Jungkook thought, smiling softly to himself.

Abruptly, the visitor was standing, pulling Jungkook from his thoughts. "I must get back," He took a few strides toward the door, before looking over his shoulder. "I'll see you soon, brother." Said the visitor, brown eyes sad, "Please stay strong."

Namjoon said nothing in response, only looking down at his hands in his lap. As the visitor, Namjoon's brother, left he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Did he really just steal a ring from the brother of a Skooma addict? The answer was yes, yes he did. And, truth be told, he'd do it again any day, in a heartbeat.

_~_

Over the next week, Jungkook participated in even more... _unsavory_ behavior. He wasn't proud to return to thievery, but at the moment it was all he had. He still remembered when his parents passed away all those years ago, stealing in a desperate attempt to support himself. Having to stay hidden, even when he wasn't doing anything illegal, so he wouldn't be sent to Honorhall Orphanage. The headmistress was abusive and cruel, but she was dead now, by the hand of a lone assassin. Regrettably, Jungkook had been forced into the orphanage in his youth, and only got out years later, after turning eighteen. That's when he headed to Solitude, where he stayed for five years until, well, now. Back then, all he'd do was steal Septims, pulling them from people's pockets or swiping them off tables when no one was looking. That was all he was doing now, too, after realizing he needed to be more careful about stealing actual items. The ring he'd pickpocketed off Namjoon's brother had a name engraved on the inside of the band. It was obvious that this ring didn't _exactly_ belong to him, and Jungkook didn't exactly know of any fences to sell this to. For the most part, he kept that ring hidden under his bedroll, just in case he got caught stealing something. He didn't want the ring to be confiscated, even if he didn't know how to sell it; he'd figure it out one day, and on that day he would earn _quite_ a bit of money.

Still, Jungkook couldn't help but feel guilty, sitting in the damp tunnels almost alone - the only other person here was Namjoon, and he was laying on his bedroll, silent, so that didn't really count. The Septims he didn't feel bad about, anything else he'd stolen in his entire life he didn't feel bad about... but this? The brothers probably needed this ring, the money it might bring them, to help Namjoon overcome his addiction. He wanted to return it, he did, but he didn't need to end up in jail. He sighed, flipping the ring over in his hands, tracing a finger along the engraving.

 _Hana_.

He was wondering, absently, who Hana could be when the door suddenly swung open. It had both him and Namjoon – the only other person there - bolting upright. Jungkook shoved the ring into his pocket, head whipping toward the source of sunlight that was blaring into the dark hole in the wall where the beggars of the city slept. A woman was in the doorway, backlit and unable to see her features. As she stepped inside, Jungkook realized who she was. This was a Dark elf woman, who lived at Honeyside with her wife and kids. Who was often seen consulting with Jarl Maven Black-Briar. He hadn't been here long, but Jungkook was not a fool. He knew a member of the Thieves Guild when he saw one. And even if he had never set foot in Riften, never heard of the Thieves Guild, he would know who this woman was. She helped lead the Imperial Legion to victory and defeated Alduin the World-Eater. Ervasie Ravyn, the Dragonborn.

"You." She said suddenly, pointing at Jungkook, eyes narrowing and face settling into an expression he could not read, "Come with me, we have business to deal with."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to to include some Skyrim vocabulary in case anyone reads this story who isn't a Skyrim fan.
> 
>  **Skyrim** \- a cold, northern region of Tamriel, the province in which both The Elder Scrolls V and this story takes place. Home to the Nords.
> 
>  **Tamriel** \- the continent that Skyrim is a portion of.
> 
>  **Nords** \- a race of man that reside in Skyrim, fair-haired and pale-skinned.
> 
>  **Riften** \- a city situated in the southeast corner of Skyrim, partially built on a lake.
> 
>  **Beggar's Row** \- a small portion of the sewers in Riften, where beggars sleep.
> 
>  **"Fletcher"** \- a Fletcher is someone who makes and sells arrows, "The Fletcher" is a store in Solitude that primarily sells bows and arrows.
> 
>  **Solitude** \- the capital of Skyrim, a northwest port city.
> 
>  **Septims** \- the main currency in Tamriel.
> 
>  **Argonian** \- a reptilian race. Native to Black Marsh, a region of Tamriel.
> 
>  **Skooma** \- an illegal and extremely addictive narcotic.
> 
>  **Honorhall Orphanage** \- the only orphanage in Skyrim, run by Grolod the Kind who is  _not_  and very abusive
> 
>  **Fence** \- a person willing to buy stolen merchandise 
> 
>  **Dark Elf** \- also known as "Dunmer." They are grey skinned elves with red eyes, and are native to Morrowwind.
> 
>  **Honeyside** \- a home in Riften, purchasable by the player of the game once they meet certain requirements. Home to my Dovahkiin in this story.
> 
>  **Thieves Guild** \- an organization of professional thieves based in Skyrim, whose headquarters are in Riften.
> 
>  **Imperial Legion** \- one of the sides that can be taken during Skyrim's civil war, the side that rules in this story.
> 
>  **Alduin the World-Eater** \- a very powerful dragon, the main antagonist in the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.
> 
>  **Dragonborn** \- also known as "Dovahkiin." A hero with the body of a mortal and the soul of a dragon. The player character in Skyrim is the Dragonborn.


	3. Chapter 2: An Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the last chapter, somehow only the vocabulary list ended up in the body. This is what it was supposed to be.
> 
>  **Note:** I made myself a trailer, what do you think?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ["Game of Survival" Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPIQNA2JDSM&app=desktop)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:** this chapter includes talks of drug addiction.

Reluctantly, Jungkook stood, slinging his knapsack over his shoulder. He was silent, following the elf with his head held high. Whatever this woman wanted with him, he'd face it with pride... well, whatever pride he had left.

The woman led him out of Beggar's Row, across the small bridge, and continued to the opposite side of the way. They were both silent.

It didn't take long to reach her destination; a doorway set deep into the stone wall, an open gate in front of it. For a second, Jungkook considered running for it. It was high noon, the marketplace above them loud and bustling. If she was planning to hurt him, surely she couldn't in the middle of town... right? But, then again, Ervasie was a high-profile person in Riften - and in the rest of Skyrim – she might be able to simply drag him away without question.

Shortly, the Dark elf held the door open for him, and he reluctantly stepped inside.

The Ratway below Riften was damp, smelly, and dark. The passage was straight at first, slanting down and leading them further underground. At the bottom of the slope, they entered a room shaped like a half circle, lit only by a few candles lining the walls of each room. The two rounded a corner, into a room with two bedrolls and long dead lanterns. Clearly, whoever lived in the tunnels hadn't been here in a long time.

Through the next doorway, there was a wooden bridge drawn over a gap in the stone platform. It was here that Jungkook considered running yet again. He'd heard that the Ratway was like a maze, filled with confusing twists and turns... and Jungkook was fast. He could easily lose the Thieves Guild leader.

But the woman noticed his pause as his eyes wandered around. She chuckled, causing his attention to snap to her immediately.

“You can try running,” the Dark elf said, smirking as she shrugged, “but you and I both know there's only one way out of here, and I'll be by it the whole time.”

The man sighed, raising his hands in defeat. “Do with me what you will,” he muttered, following her into the next room.

“For once,” she replied, “it is not me that will decide.”

Before he could ask, she walked away, to the small arched opening and down a few stairs. Opening the door at the bottom, she beckoned him inside. He nodded to her, stepping inside, ready for whatever was waiting for him. Inside was a small, man-made lake, over that a wooden platform extending the floor space.

“Welcome to the Ragged Flagon, kid,” Ervasie said, slapping him on the back. “Try to not steal anything else from Seokjin.”

With that, she walked away, along the circular path and further into the tavern, leaving Jungkook completely stunned. So she knew. She knew that he'd stolen from-- wait, Namjoon's brother was in the Thieves Guild?

“No, not technically,” a familiar voice said suddenly, making the young man jump. His head snapped to the left, where Namjoon's brother was sitting, several feet away, atop a crate. He was leaning back against the stone wall, eyes narrowing in Jungkook's direction.

Oh, he'd said that aloud?

“What do you mean?” The standing man questioned, brow raised quizzically.

Seokjin raised his hand, pointing a single finger upwards. “First of all,” he stood from his make-shift seat, taking a few strides toward Jungkook, “give me my ring back.”

“Oh, right,” said Jungkook, lifting the edge of his dull red tunic, slipping his hand into the pocket of his pants. He found the metal object quickly, withdrawing his hand and reaching out to the other man. “I'm sorry.”

“You better be,” Seokjin growled, jaw clenching as he swiped the stolen item out of Jungkook's hand. A scowl set into the man's face, which didn't match his naturally kind face. “And if I ever find your hand in my pocket again, I'll cut it off,” with that, the tall, black-haired man stalked away, off towards the front and more populated area of the tavern.

And yet, the man stopped many feet ahead. He audibly sighed, before turning around. He shrugged, arms raising up before he slapped them down against his sides. “I'm sorry,” he said, biting his lip briefly and shaking his head, “I didn't just ask the Guild Master to bring you here just so I could yell at you. It's just...” the man trailed off, sighing again, “this is all I have I left of my mother.”

“Then why don't you tell me why I'm here?” Jungkook smiled, tilting his head to one side.

Seokjin looked confused for a second before an amused smile graced his lips. “It may take a while.”

Jungkook chuckled, “I don't have anywhere to be.”

So the two, the odd pair, sat back on the cluster of crates where Seokjin had originally been.

“Let's start over,” the Imperial man suggested, extending a hand, “I'm Jungkook.”

“Seokjin,” the other man said, taking the peace offering, “but most people call me Jin.”

 _Jin, then_ , Jungkook thought, smiling.

“So, you said you're not 'technically' part of the Thieves Guild...” Jungkook trailed off, opening the conversation with a curiosity of his own.

“I don't reckon myself a thief,” Jin mused, looking up and to his right slightly, “though I have stolen a few things in my time. I only go out on jobs if we're really desperate. I consider myself to be a barkeep, and I work the Flagon with Vekel. Technically, we're only 'associates.'” The man shrugged, “Formalities and all that.”

“What about your brother... Namjoon?” Jungkook wondered.

“He doesn't work with us, no. I've tried to convince him, even had the Guild Master extend a formal invitation, but he can't bring himself to want anything but Skooma. Not since...” the bartender's face held sorrow as he uttered the next words, “... since our parents passed away. I turned to stolen alcohol, he turned to something more... _potent_. That's part of the reason I'm so attached to my mother's ring.

“It was her wedding band, and she'd left it to me. My father had left his to Namjoon. There have been a few times he's threatened to sell it for more Skooma, so I took it away from him. If I give him money for food, he spends it on Skooma. If _I_ don't bring him food, he still spends every Septim on his addiction. Either way, he starves. I've tried to get him to stop, but I can't cure him unless he's willing.”

Jungkook was at a loss, not expecting the man to have opened up like that. “I'm sorry,” was all he could say, placing a comforting hand atop Jin's own.

The other withdrew quickly. “No, I'm sorry,” Jin shook his head. “I shouldn't have just gone off on a tangent of my life story. Down to business,” he sat up straighter, “how would you like to join us here in the Thieves Guild?”

Jungkook raised his brows, voicing the first thought that came to his mind. “So I steal from you, and you invite me to join your association.”

A playful smile graced Jin's lips. “Oh no, not mine, I'm not in the Thieves Guild,” the man chuckled, and Jungkook couldn't help but smile. “In all seriousness, despite the fact that you took my ring, I was impressed. I may not be a full-fledged thief, but I know potential when I see it.”

“I'm flattered,” Jungkook replied, quite intrigued by the opportunity presented to him. In his recent past, before he was desperate and poor, he would've never considered this... but now? Now he realized there was a part of him that enjoyed being bad. “I'd love to be a part of this.”

“There is a catch,” Jin admitted, “a serious one that you should really consider before you decide.”

“I don't exactly have anywhere to go. What could be that bad?”

“Passing Ervasie's test,” was the other man's only reply before he stood up, beckoning Jungkook to follow him. The two went further into the tavern, along the right side of the room before reaching a small ramp that brought them up onto the wooden platform that was the main area of the bar. They passed a rather tall and well-built blonde man with deep sideburns. He looked quite angry, though Jin nodded to him and he only grunted as they passed.

The two approached one of the tables, where the Dark elf Guild Master was sitting with an old, bald, Breton man. The woman stood as he and Jin approached, which caused the man to look behind himself. As Jungkook and Jin stopped by the table, he mumbled, “I'll just, uh, go find Vex,” before standing and hurrying off.

“Well?” Ervasie questioned, looking to Jin with a raised eyebrow.

“He'll hear what your test is.”

“Very well,” Ervasie smiled, seeming pleased. The woman gestured to the seat opposite her, “Sit...” She trailed off meaningfully.

“Jungkook.”

“Sit, Jungkook.”

He did, as did she, and then she turned to Jin, “I think Vekel needs some help with dinner.” With that, the barkeep was off, to the counter a small distance away.

“Now, to business, I suppose,” she mused, smirking. “In order to prove that you have the talent Seokjin thinks you do, I need you to steal me a sword. An ebony one, to be specific.”

“Alright, I can do that,” Jungkook nodded, folding his hands together atop the table, “from where?

“My house.”

**…**

“Beg your pardon?” Had he heard that right?

“My house, the second most guarded place in Riften.” She acted like this was the most normal thing in the world! Stealing from _her_ _house?_ She was joking... _right?_ “I need you to go into my armory on the lower level of Honeyside – there's an enchanting table in there, you can't miss it. The sword on the top rack is the one I want you to bring to me. Not the middle or bottom, and none from one by the bookshelf. Any other than the ebony sword does. Not. Count. Understand?”

“Perfectly,” Jungkook replied. He sensed there was more, that this was a rather complicated catch.

“If you don't back out, then you'll be doing this tomorrow night. You have the rest of today and tomorrow morning to scout the place out. I won't be there tomorrow night so I don't distract my wife or children. You won't get tips from me or anyone else,” she paused for effect, smiling, “but no one will tip the guards off, they'll doing everything as normal.”

“Is that all?” Jungkook questioned.

“There is one _final_ thing,” Ervasie mused, tapping her fingers on the table. Of _course_ there was... “If you get caught, by my wife, one of my kids - _anyone_ – you're food for the guards,” her eyes narrowed, tone serious, “and if you lay a _finger_ on my family, you _will_ be sorry.”

With that, she stood. “Are you up for the challenge? Or will you back out?”

Jungkook thought about it, considering his options for a minute. His conclusion was one he spoke aloud.

“I'm in.”

“Good luck, truly.” She told him, “You'll need it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dark Elf** \- also known as "Dunmer." They are grey skinned elves with red eyes, and are native to Morrowwind.
> 
>  **Riften** \- a city situated in the southeast corner of Skyrim, partially built on a lake.
> 
>  **Skyrim** \- a cold, northern region of Tamriel, the province in which both The Elder Scrolls V and this story takes place. Home to the Nords.
> 
>  **The Ratway** - tunnels below the city of Riften, where the mad and violet often lurk.
> 
>  **T** **amriel** \- the continent that Skyrim is a portion of.
> 
>  **Nords** \- a race of man that reside in Skyrim, fair-haired and pale-skinned.
> 
>  **Beggar's Row** \- a small portion of the sewers in Riften, where beggars sleep.
> 
>  **"Fletcher"** \- a Fletcher is someone who makes and sells arrows, "The Fletcher" is a store in Solitude that primarily sells bows and arrows.
> 
>  **Thieves Guild** \- an organization of professional thieves based in Skyrim, whose headquarters are in Riften.
> 
>  **The Ragged Flagon** \- an underground tavern connected to the Ratway in Riften. The home of the Thieves Guild.
> 
>  **Imperial** \- one of the playable human races. Originally from Cyrodiil, a region of Tamriel.
> 
>  **Skooma** \- an illegal and extremely addictive narcotic.
> 
>  **Septims** \- the main currency in Tamriel.
> 
>  **Breton** \- one of the playable races, of both human and elven ancestry. They live in High Rock, a region of Tamriel.
> 
>  **Honeyside** \- a home in Riften, purchasable by the player of the game once they meet certain requirements. Home to my Dovahkiin in this story.


	4. Chapter 3: Honeyside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  this chapter includes minor talks of drug addiction and past death of parents.

Jungkook took the opportunity to scout Honeyside out that evening. He made sure to not look too obvious, only observing from a distance. He never got close enough to make the guards that walked around town suspicious.

He had to hand it to Ervasie; this place _was_ well protected, but it was subtle. There were always guards walking the town, making rounds, and there was also always two walking in front of Honeyside. Clever woman. With her amount influence and relationship with the Jarl, she'd most likely had the patrol patterns arranged to her liking.

Another reason he couldn't poke around closely was that the residents of Honeyside – Ervasie's wife and two daughters – were currently outside. The Thieves Guild leader was married to another Dark Elf, who was tending the small garden by the house. She was clad in sandals, a green dress, and a corset. This was a far cry from the mercenary he'd heard her to be.

Her daughters, one a Breton, the other a Nord, were running around in front of the house with one of the kids from Honorhall Orphanage, Runa. Though, he did not know the names of the Dragonborn's children; people tend to not gossip as much about kids.

He was observing all this from his peripheral vision, leaning against the fence by the Pawned Prawn. His head was turned out toward the lake, pretending to simply gaze into the pink and orange sunset. That was when he found his opportunity.

Directly behind Honeyside, there was some sort of deck or balcony. He'd guess it was the former, considering there was a break in the railing and what looked like a staircase descending down below. If his calculations were correct and he went out the front gate, turned left, and followed the wall, he should end up right were that staircase was. His perfect opportunity that he would investigate more tomorrow. Now, as the sunset further and Riften inched into darkness, Jungkook decided to head back 'home'; Beggar's Row, the closest thing he had to a home.

The town was mostly quiet as he walked the long way back to the small section of the sewers. Most shops had locked up for the night and outdoor merchants went home. In fact, only Balimund, the blacksmith, continued to work. The guards were making rounds, few townsfolk walking around. No one bothered him as he headed home, descending down the stairs to the lower walkway and across the way to Beggar's Row.

Jungkook was the last of the residents to make it inside. Edda and Snilf were already asleep from the looks of it, and Namjoon was wrapped up in his linen blanket, counting Septims on the floor in front of him.

The young archer took care stepping around the sleeping people, making his way to his spot by the fire. The man laid down, thoughts going back to all that had happened today. He couldn't feel worse about stealing Jin's ring, that was for sure. It seemed, though, that maybe they could be friends after all... Jungkook would like that; he didn't have many friends.

Then there was Namjoon. Jungkook couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The story of the two brothers really resonated with him, having lost both his parents.

Laying on his bedroll, staring up at the ceiling, Jungkook had a thought.

In the long while Jungkook was laying there, pondering, Namjoon had shoved the Septims into his pockets and laid down.

“Namjoon?” He questioned, unsure if the man was even awake.

About a half-minute later, a vague “hmm” sound came from the sickly man's direction.

“Can you tell me about your mother?”

“Why?” The other man wondered, not sounding mad, merely curious.

“Because Jin was talking about her, and because I'm sorry,” Jungkook said, voice not higher than a murmur.

“Jinnie told me he was gonna invite you to the...” Namjoon sat up, looking around before whispering, “ _Thieves Guild..._ Don't worry, I'm not mad like him, he has more feelings than I do.”

Jungkook, too, sat up. “More feelings?” He questioned, “What do you mean?”

“I just want Skooma,” Namjoon admitted, pulling his blanket closer as he shivered before laying down again. Jungkook followed suit as he continued, “I couldn't help using it after Mum died. It hurt too much. She didn't deserve to die, neither did Dad.

She was the kindest woman I'd ever known. Even though she was just a poor seamstress, everyone loved her. She helped everyone she could, always gave a portion of her Septims to the beggars, even if she only had a little left for herself. Then she married Dad, a Riften noble, brother to the former Jarl, Laila Law-Giver, and secretly an Imperial supporter. They loved each other so much. Then they died in a dragon attack, before the defeat of Alduin. I miss them. I guess I do feel a little bit, sometimes. Sadness, anyway. Skooma helps though, makes me feel good for a bit. I don't really want it, but I need it,” that was the longest and clearest Namjoon had ever spoken. Truthfully, it made Jungkook sad.

“I'm sorry,” was all the archer could think to reply.

“S'okay. I'm not mad. We're friends.” Namjoon yawned, sounding like he was about to fall asleep, “Could you get me Skooma sometime?”

Jungkook's first thought was _no, by Oblivion no_... but then he had an idea. Of how he could repay Jin _and_ help his brother.

“Maybe,” Jungkook lied, replying offhandedly, “if I find any.”

“Thank you,” Namjoon whispered.

“Just don't tell your brother.”

“I won't.”

Maybe Jungkook could help Namjoon. If he tried hard enough, maybe he could save him.

**~**

Jungkook set out early in the morning, before most people – and the sun – were up. He left Beggar's Row quietly, intent to not draw attention to himself. The front gates were always guarded on both sides, but they largely ignored him. Not even the stable master was out, and the carriage driver was asleep in the back of his cart. Jungkook walked down the main cobblestone road, away from Riften. He walked far enough that the guards couldn't see him over the hill and then veered left onto a dirt path. The lakeshore was calm and quiet as he looped back toward town.

Jungkook couldn't help but take a break, a moment for himself. He sat by the water, enjoying the calm breeze. It had been a long time since he'd just sat and enjoyed nature. The time he'd spent traveling to Riften was different; he didn't appreciate the scenery then because it got in his way, made it more difficult. Now, though, in the dim, lukewarm morning, he could feel peace.

Small fish jumped above the water, dartwings skimming over the surface. Across the lake, he could see a stag grazing in the foliage. That's when he noticed it.

On one of the 'islands' – it was extremely small and not far from the shore, so he wasn't sure if it was actually an island – there was someone's camp. It consisted only of a tent and a nearly dead fire. The man, whoever he was, was sitting by the pitiful remains of the flame, looking like he was reading something. He was skinny, pale as Skyrim's snow, and wearing nothing but tan pants.

Instead of gawking, Jungkook left, deciding he was distracted enough from his mission as is. Something about this man intrigued him, yet he ignored it.  
Jungkook didn't even notice the man watching him as he left.

**~**

Jungkook was very careful poking around private property in broad daylight. The deck didn't look very used, which was a great comfort. Honestly, though, he was ready to dive into Lake Honrich if someone came out that door.

Luckily, nobody did.

There were four main things Jungkook was looking for were: visibility, two escape routes, and lock quality. He needed to check how much he could see into town from here. If he could see people walking around, then _they_ could definitely see _him_. From the looks of it, anyone around the Pawned Prawn would be able to see him. Though he was able to deduce that he'd be safe at nighttime if he stayed low to the ground and close to the house.

The second things he looked for were his escape routes. The first was standard – off the deck and down the path he'd come from. The second was less pleasant. Even though Ervasie said he'd be 'food for the guards' if he got caught, he wasn't going to sit there idly and get hauled away... even if that meant jumping in the lake.

Finally, he checked the lock. Jungkook wasn't exactly well versed in picking locks, so he wanted to know what he was up against. Unfortunately for him, it seemed to be a complex one. He'd need to bring all his lockpicks – all five of them. Again, he wasn't much of a locksmith.

With that, he started heading back to town, planning to find a hiding spot to watch the house.

Jungkook sighed as he walked back to town. He couldn't afford to screw this up.

**~**

Jungkook watched the house for hours upon hours. He only took time for himself when he first got back to town after investigating the deck. He'd gone back to Beggar's Row, eating his breakfast (which consisted only of his last bit of bread and a carrot) and taking his knapsack when he left. He planned to spy the whole day until he could break in, and he needed his lockpicks to accomplish the latter. Thus, the bag came with, despite being slightly cumbersome. To not arouse suspicion from the guards, Jungkook found himself _quite_ the hiding spot. Here he was, laying on the uppermost point of the roof to the Pawned Prawn, peaking through the V-shaped edging. Watching, waiting.

The small family went inside around sunset and Jungkook waited even longer after that... several more hours. According to his calculations of where the stars lay across the sky, it should be about one in the morning. Time to act.

First, Jungkook rolled off the roof and dropped down onto the other side; the less guarded side of town. It wasn't _exactly_ normal for someone to hop off a roof, so he wasn't too keen on being seen.

Below the roof, on the other side of the Pawned Prawn, there was first a ledge that he rolled off onto, landing quietly on his feet. From there he tiptoed onto the roof of the meadery, swinging down toward the dock. All this, while remaining unseen.

Jungkook proceeded to casually walk across the rectangular bridge, right up to the one _single_ guard whose station was at the small, side entrance gate. Simple as that, he was back inside. Then he had to leave again. Today was definitely the day of exiting and entering the city over and over.

It took him only a few minutes to make it back outside and to the Honeyside dock, having memorized the path from this morning. The young man stopped below deck, by the rickety stairway, and reached into his bag. What he withdrew was an old, worn, leather sheath, which he strapped around his waist and left thigh. Jungkook took a deep breath, suddenly nervous.

He couldn't screw this up. He _needed_ this. His luck and time were running out, and if he got caught in here it was _over_.

Breathing deeply again, the man steeled his nerves and tiptoed up toward the house. He kept a low crouch, slinking across the wood without a sound, soon hugging the walls of the house. The front pocket of his knapsack is where he kept his lockpicks and torsion wrench. He had six now, after finding one under Snilf's bedroll and secretly ' _borrowing_ ' it. Come on, he needed all the help he could get.

Carefully, Jungkook slipped the wrench into the bottom of the lock, sliding his first pick into the top portion. He fiddled the pick back and forth, trying to see if it'd catch on the sweet spot and make a noise. It clicked a bit somewhere vaguely on the left side. He pushed the wrench upward, turning the lock to the right ever so slightly and then

_Snap._

“Shit,” Jungkook whispered, reaching for his next lockpick. He placed this one in the lock, sliding this one a bit further to the left. He turned his wrench extremely slow this time, releasing pressure when the _second_ it stopped moving. He repeated this twice with the same pick until it also broke on the third try.

Proceeding to the third lockpick, Jungkook thought he knew where the sweet spot was, quickly moving the pick and turning the lock.

 _Snap_.

He let out a quiet groan; he'd overshot it.

Picking up his second-to-last lockpick, Jungkook's hands were shaking. If he couldn't even get inside, it was over. He moved the lockpick down towards where it broke last, a bit higher this time. Hands still trembling, he pushed up on the torsion wrench. Watching as the lock tilted and lowered to the right, it-

 _Click_.

Jungkook let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. His hand gripped the doorknob, slowly and carefully opening it. He peeked his head in first, scanning the room. The room wasn't too big, with a bookshelf on the right-hand side and wardrobe at the left corner. Not far from the door was a big bed, with Ervasie's wife sleeping under the covers. The young thief tiptoed inside, gently closing the door before proceeding forward. There were two opening, one on the right side of the back wall, and the other at the far end of the right-hand wall. As he came closer, Jungkook could've sworn his heart stopped for a second.

There was a big grey dog sleeping on the kitchen floor, through the right doorway.

 _Please don't wake up_ , he thought, _please, Divines. Don't. Wake. Up._

He slid through the doorway at the back of the room, watching his step as he descended. He took a second again, observing his surroundings. This room held several shelves and an alchemy table. Between both those things, at the back of this room, was a closed door.

To his left, was an open doorway and-

 _Jackpot_ , he thought. Through there he could clearly see the described enchanting table and weapon plaques. Sighing in relief, he made his way over. His vision tunneled as he approached the weapon display, not caring about anything else in the room. The bottom rack had some sort of staff with a horned skull at the end. The next up was clearly a glass sword, but its surface shimmered with the magic of an enchantment. Finally, at the top, there was an ebony sword, shimmering with a rare, red magic. He reached up, carefully lifting it from its spot. He slipped the sword the sheath on his leg, mindful of the sharp blade. He turned, about to leave the room, when he heard a door open.

Having no time to panic and freeze, Jungkook executed a perfect and silent roll toward the wall. Hiding between the two mannequins in the corner, he heard the soft footsteps of what could only be a child. Sure enough, as those steps went up the stairs, he heard a girl's voice say, “Mama~”

 _Of course, this would happen. Of course, it would_ , Jungkook thought, _just my luck._

He stayed there for a good five to ten minutes, feeling entirely exposed in here. Heart racing, he wondered if the girl had gone upstairs and fallen asleep in her mother's bed. Maybe he could just go...

Cautiously, he peeked around the corner. He couldn't hear anything, so he started making his way to the stairway, still crouched. He took one step up when he started hearing movement and a woman's voice.

“I'll tuck you in, Erith, come with me.”

 _Son of a bitch_.

As quietly yet most ungracefully he'd ever moved, Jungkook jumped into the corner, atop the big block of hay below the stairs. He landed on the bale intentionally, because it'd make less sound than if he hit the wall. Righting himself as the woman and her daughter came down the stairs, Jungkook pressed himself into the corner of the wall, eyes closed, thankful he wore dark clothes today, praying to the Divines that he wouldn't be caught. Maybe not the right deity to pray to, considering all things, but he was desperate.

“Be careful, honey,” The Dunmeri woman whispered, which made Jungkook's eyes snap to her, “we don't want to wake Sissel.”

“Okay, Mama.” The little girl, Erith, replied. Then her mother opened the door to her room, ushered the girl inside, and closed it behind them.

Jungkook made a break for it.

Cursing the fact that he still had to be quiet, he moved as quickly as he could, only allowing himself to breathe out when he opened the door and was met with the cool night air.

“By the Eight,” he sighed, leaning against the railing out on the deck. He only allowed himself a minute to rest before he turned to head down the stairs. He stopped mid-stride.

It was then he realized the flaw with his plan; he'd be walking through the gates with a sword he didn't have before.

“Aw, come on,” he muttered, realizing what he had to do. Couldn't he get a break?

Continuing down the stairs, instead of walking straight ahead, he veered left. Also known as, walking straight into the lake, shivering at the cold water. Jungkook stayed below the surface as he swam through the dark waters of Lake Honrich, only coming up for air when he could hide under the dock's boardwalk. It took him only a few minutes to swim past the meadery, out from under the bridges and into the open water. He surfaced, met with the gate that blocked Riften's canal that ran through the city's lower walkway.

Jungkook took in a big breath of air, diving under the water, and propelling himself down to the bottom of the lake. _Damn._ The opening wasn't big enough.

A second later, he was shooting up to the surface as quickly as he could.

Luckily for him, there were many imperfections in the wood of this gate. Propping himself up on a very thin ledge that formed from damage in the paneling, his hauled himself upward. He gripped the top section just as the wood snapped beneath his feet. Left dangling, Jungkook needed to use all his upper body strength to pull himself upward. Hands slipping, wood splintering into his fingers, Jungkook fell forward over the gate, slamming into the water at an awkward angle.

The water was still deep in the canal and Jungkook was exhausted and starving. As he started sinking down into the dark water, he was almost ready to give up.

Then his eyes snapped open, and it finally hit him. He had done it. It was over, he'd saved himself. He'd have a job now. He didn't have to worry. _He was in_.

His limbs starting moving, the gears in his head turning, suddenly swimming up as quick as he could. When Jungkook surfaced, he threw head back, hair flipping upward, as he gasped for air.

Jungkook hauled himself up onto the walkway above, laying in front of the Ratway entrance, feet dangling in the water. The man allowed himself a moment to rest. He'd earned it after all this.

The things he did for these damn people.

**~**

He entered the Ragged Flagon about ten minutes later, still exhausted and out of breath. Still dripping wet.

Right away, he noticed more people than last time. The muscle man who glared at him last time was once again at his post, by the ramp that led up into the bar area. Both Vekel and Jin were behind the counter, the latter cooking and the former cleaning. The old Breton man was at one of the tables, nearer to the bodyguard. Then there was a Redguard woman, sitting atop a crate in the portion of the bar that hovered over the lake. Next was a tall, blonde, and rather bored looking woman, leaning against crates in the left, back corner of the establishment. Finally, at her own table, near this blonde woman, was Ervasie.

It was about two in the morning. They were waiting for him.

As Jungkook approached the Guild Master's table, he drew the sword from its sheath. Both the muscled bouncer and the blonde woman drew their weapons. He stood in front of the Dunmer, heaving in a tired breath.

The blade slammed into the wood, sticking it straight up and cutting deep into the table, only inches from the woman's hand. The others sheathed their weapons, and Jungkook dramatically collapsed to the floor. He let out a loud breath, closing his eyes, “There's your _damn_ sword.”

Several people around him chuckled, and he opened his eyes to Ervasie standing above him. She offered him a hand up, which he gladly took. For the first time since he met her, she smiled a genuine smile. From where they stood, she gave his hand a firm shake.

“Welcome to the Thieves Guild, kid.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Honeyside -** A home in Riften, purchasable by the player of the game once they meet certain requirements. Home to my Dovahkiin in this story.
> 
>  **Jarl -**  Each of the nine Holds of Skyrim are governed by a Jarl. The Jarls are largely independent, but they swear fealty to Skyrim's High King or Queen. The Jarl is the official in charge of the local Hold, controlling the local Hold Guard and regulating trade. 
> 
>  **Thieves Guild -** An organization of professional thieves based in Skyrim, whose headquarters are in Riften.
> 
>  **Dark Elf -**  Also known as "Dunmer." They are grey skinned elves with red eyes, and are native to Morrowwind.
> 
>  **Breton -** One of the playable races, of both human and elven ancestry. They are from High Rock, a region of Tamriel.
> 
>  **Nord -** One of the playable human races, that mostly reside in Skyrim. Fair-haired and pale-skinned.
> 
>  **Honorhall Orphanage -** the only orphanage in Skyrim, formerly run by Grolod the Kind who was  _not_  kind and was very abusive. Now run by Constance Michel.
> 
>  **Dragonborn -** Also known as "Dovahkiin." A hero with the body of a mortal and the soul of a dragon. The player character in Skyrim is the Dragonborn.
> 
>  **Pawned Prawn -** A general goods store in Riften, run by Bersi Honey-Hand and his wife.
> 
>  **Riften -** A city situated in the southeast corner of Skyrim, partially built on a lake.
> 
>  **Beggar's Row -** A small portion of the sewers in Riften, where beggars sleep.
> 
>  **Septims -** The main currency in Tamriel.
> 
>  **Skooma -** An illegal and extremely addictive narcotic.
> 
>  **Imperial -**  One of the playable human races. Originally from Cyrodiil, a region of Tamriel. Fair to medium-skinned with hair ranging from light to dark.
> 
>  **Alduin -**   His full name and title was Alduin the World-Eater. He is a very powerful dragon, the main antagonist in the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He was defeated years ago in the timeline of my story.
> 
>  **Oblivion -**  A collective term used to describe one subset of the planes of existence, inhabited by the Daedra (powerful and typically evil deities).
> 
>  **By Oblivion** \- an exclamation or curse. "By Oblivion, no" is similar to saying "hell no."
> 
>  **Dartwings -** Can be blue or orange, and are found flying above water. Basically dragonflies.
> 
>  **Lake Honrich -** The lake that which Riften is built on.
> 
>  **Divines -**  Referring to the Imperial Pantheon of the Nine Divines, the largest religion in Tamriel. The religion combines the original Eight Divines pantheon with one of the Nordic gods, Talos, the ninth Divine. When the Imperial Legion won the war, bringing Thalmor influence to Skyrim, Talos worship was outlawed, bringing the number of Divines back to eight.
> 
>  **“By the Eight” -** Is an exclamation of awe or frustration (it can also take the form of "by the Nine!" and "by the Divines!". It is similar to saying, "for God's sake" or "oh my God" in America.
> 
>  **'Glass' weaponry –** Weapons with a gold and teal color scheme, that look somewhat like stained glass. Not actually made of glass, made of malachite and moonstone.
> 
>  **'Ebony' weaponry -** Ebony ore is described as a "glass-like volcanic substance." It is black and shiny, used to make heavy armor and powerful weapons.
> 
>  **The Ratway -** Tunnels below the city of Riften, where the mad and violet often lurk.
> 
>  **The Ragged Flagon -**  An underground tavern connected to the Ratway in Riften. The home of the Thieves Guild.
> 
>  **Redguard -** One of the playable human races. Originally from the desert province of Hammerfell. Dark-skinned and dark-haired.


	5. Chapter 4: Jobs

 

**~**

He'd made it. Officially. Sure, it wasn't like he had money instantly, but he had a _job_ now – of sorts. And maybe it was wrong of him to want to join the Thieves Guild. Maybe he shouldn't enjoy stealing things. Maybe he was a bad person. Or maybe he was just a simple man, who took the hand he'd been dealt.

But he'd made it. And he loved it.

“Brynjolf,” Ervasie called, bringing Jungkook's attention back to reality, “show the kid to his bed.”

The young thief's gaze was quickly brought to a red-haired man he hadn't noticed before. Next to the bar, there was a door laid deep into the stone wall. On one side of that door was a hall that led into a dark room, and the other had what appeared to be a closed storage closet. In that opening stood a middle-aged, Nord man with red hair. If Jungkook was being honest with himself, he was _very_ attractive.

“Come on, lad,” the man's voice was deep and accented of a land he didn't know. Brynjolf, as Ervasie called him, gestured Jungkook over, the man's hand flicking in toward himself. Then he turned toward the storage door and reached into his pocket. As Jungkook approached, he noticed the item Brynjolf withdrew was a key. The red-haired man stepped back once he finished unlocking the room and swept his arm to the side, motioning Jungkook in.

Truthfully, this was not what Jungkook was expecting. What he _was_ expecting was to be led through the door that had been _behind_ the man. He did _not_ expect this 'storage room' door to open up to a secret hallway.

Apparently, the older man noticed him looking around in awe because he nudged the young thief with his elbow. “Amazing, isn't it, lad?” Brynjolf asked although Jungkook wasn't sure if it was because he actually thought so or if the man was humoring him.

Jungkook only nodded, murmuring, “Clever.”

“It was built a long time ago, to protect the Cistern from anyone who may wander into the Flagon,” Brynjolf explained, opening the door at the end of the hall for him. He gestured Jungkook inside, and then entered himself.

It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Clearly, this was a sewer - that much was obvious – but it was very interestingly designed... if that was the right word. The room was large, a similar size to the main room of the Flagon. On the opposite side of the room, to the left, a stream of water was falling through a grate on the ceiling. Another stream cut across to the opposite side of the room, closer to Jungkook and to his right. The two small waterfalls fell into a pool of water set into the floor. The pool was shallow and extended into a circle at the center of the room, with thick spokes of an X around it. Above the off-shoots of water were small bridges, connecting the bits of floor between the pool. To his left, in one the water offshoot to his left was a statue of the Daedric Prince Nocturnal. Extending from the floor between those sections of water, were four other stone– bridges? He didn't know how to describe them – arching up slightly and dipping down again where they met in the middle. They formed another X, over the circle portion of the water pool. From above, light shone in through the middle of the room, shining down on the place where each stone walkway met. There were several opening on each 'side' of the room. The one from which he came, a large bronze doorway on the opposite side of the room, and two openings in the wall to his left and right.

The room was decorated with several grey banners along the walls, donning the diamond and circle symbol of the Thieves Guild. On the half of the room he was in – leaning a bit towards the right side and a bit less to the left - beds ran along the walls with chests at the foot of them and nightstands at the head. Most of them were occupied, people sleeping in them. On the opposite side of the room were various useful things. A shelf and desk with various items and books next to the bronze door. To the right of the desk, on the other side of the door, was an archery target and a man practicing, one of the only awake. In the opening on the right wall was a table and a shelf, both seemed to be for food storage. To the left of the desk, across another bridge, was a dining area, with a table and benches. Near those was the left opening in the wall, where an alchemy table was in tucked in on one side.

Needless to say, Jungkook was impressed.

“This way,” Brynjolf said, walking ahead a bit. It didn't take much time to reach their destination. Brynjolf stopped right of the entryway, the first bed that of the many that went around one half of the room. “You'll be sleeping here,” the man said, gesturing to the bed, “I know it's not much, but it's a bit difficult to expand things down here; stone walls and all that.”

Jungkook shook his head, disagreeing, “It's enough.” The young man sat on his new bed, placing his soaked knapsack by the nightstand before resting a hand on the soft furs covering the wood base. Granted, it wasn't as fancy and cushioned as the beds of Solitude, but it was much better than a bedroll on the cold stone floor.

As Jungkook was contemplating, the older thief sat next to him. The man leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, hands under his chin, head turned toward Jungkook. “So-” he said, smiling a smile that seemed almost... teasing? “--I hear you're running a little light in the pockets, eh lad?”

“Excuse me?” Jungkook questioned, blinking slower, face blank in confusion.

“Your pockets,” the man said again, “they're a little low on coin, I can tell.”

“How'd you know?” Had he been feeling around in said pockets? As little as he knew about the Thieves Guild, he figured they didn't steal from _each other_. He figured that was why they were a _guild_ because they worked _together_. Jungkook narrowed his eyes.

Then Brynjolf spoke again.

“It's all about sizing up your mark, lad. They way they walk, what they're wearing, it's a dead giveaway... that and the boss told me.”

That got quite the laugh out of him, put a smile on his face. Brynjolf smiled back at him, letting out a short, breathy chuckle. “But seriously, lad,” the man continued, setting his hand down on the bed, dangerously close to Jungkook's, “wealth is our business, help us out and we can add to yours.”

Jungkook nodded; he was definitely interested in that. “Well,” the young archer replied, “tell me where to begin and I'll start 'helping you out.'”

“You should talk with Delvin Mallory and Vex tomorrow. They know their way around this place and will be able to kick some extra jobs your way,” Brynjolf responded, standing up from the bed. He looked like he was going to leave, and Jungkook was about to thank him when he spoke again. “Oh,” the man realized, “and talk to Tonilia in the Flagon; she'll set you up with your new armor.”

“Thank you,” Jungkook smiled.

Brynjolf returned the smile warmly, “Any time, lad.”

With that, Brynjolf left out the door they came through. Jungkook watched as he went. He knew this was a business – and a business of thieves at that – but Jungkook couldn't help but hope that he'd make some friends here. Not only did he hope, but he had a feeling that he would. He was buzzing and more excited than he'd been in a while.

Even though it was the early hours of the morning, Jungkook wasn't tired. Not in the traditional sense, at least. His body was exhausted, but his mind was _alive_. He couldn't sleep, not just yet.

He looked around, taking in the room again, before turning to his left, and then his right. On his nightstand was a book with a dark purple cover and a title scrawled across the spine in gold.

“ _Shadowmarks_ ”

As he grasped the book and opened it to the first page, the titled repeated and below it was the author.

“ _By Delvin Mallory_ ”

So Delvin, the one he was to see about work tomorrow, wrote this book. Jungkook didn't know what shadowmarks were, but the book should be useful. If not, maybe it'd calm his mind enough to sleep.

He turned the page and began reading.

“ _Need to know your way around, eh? Don't want to stumble into a necromancer's house or fall into another trap set up by the city guard? Then you need to read this book from cover to cover. Learning to identify the shadowmark can mean the difference between making a fortune and ending up with a blade in your gut._

_The clever little marks are carved all over Skyrim... mostly on the doorframes or fronts of buildings, but you can find them pretty much anywhere a thief's been. It's the way we talk to each other without talking. Keeps the newer thieves from becoming dead thieves and all that nonsense. There aren't that many of the bloody things, so I don't want to hear any excuses about not having the time to learn them._ ”

Jungkook couldn't help but laugh; this man certainly seemed... sassy. It was funny, but definitely useful so far. He turned to the next page, reading further.

“ _Anyway, enough of my gabbing. Time to put your wizard's cap on and do a little research._

_Glossary of Shadowmarks_ ”

On the following pages were symbols and explanations, which Jungkook skimmed over and committed to memory. The first symbol was a circle within the middle of a diamond – the one on the banners in the room. The book said it meant the Guild – or someone from it – was nearby.

The next was a circle within a triangle, meaning safety was near.

Directly after safety came a mark for danger, an upside down triangle with a line running through the center to the lowest point, a circle encasing that point. Delvin wrote that if you see this mark, go the other way.

The fourth symbol was a teardrop shape, the circle portion sectioned off and a line running through the center of it. It meant there was an escape route nearby, especially when seen in a jail.

The next one was a diamond, two circles encasing the middle, overlapping together. It meant the house or place was protected by the Thieves' Guild. It meant you aren't allowed to rob or harm the people inside... at all.

The sixth symbol was a diamond as well, the top point cut off from the rest with a line running through the lower three fourths. This mark represented a fence, meaning someone who'd buy your stolen goods is nearby.

Next was a symbol for a _“Thieves' Cache,_ ” and Delvin's description said the following:

“ _Who says we only take and never give back? If you find this shadowmark near a chest or maybe a hollowed log, you're in for a surprise... a gift from the Guild for a thief in the field. Whoever said membership didn't have its privileges?_ ”

The mark itself was a diamond shape, (which they seemed fond of using) while they forewent the usual circle within for square instead. Inside that square were several horizontal lines, making it look like a stack of coins.

The eighth was a simple circle with that same square that had those same horizontal lines. It meant 'loot,' that there's something worth stealing nearby.

Finally, came a circle with an empty square inside. It meant just that - “empty.” It meant don't bother, there's nothing inside.

Speaking of things being empty, he should empty out his knapsack and let everything dry out. Jumping in the lake hadn't been in his original plan, and he hadn't accounted for how... what's the word? Soaked. How absolutely _soaked_ everything would get. With a sigh, Jungkook slid out of his new bed and sat cross-legged on the floor, upturning his knapsack and letting everything fall to the floor.

It seemed escaping into the lake wasn't his best decision. While the young man didn't have much in his bag, but a few items may have taken some damage in the process. The unlit torch and lantern he kept were drenched, so he left them on the floor in front of the chest by his bed. His three remaining carrots got a good wash, which he placed on his nightstand to dry. He supposed he was lucky that he finished the bread that morning. Although to do so, he had to move another book and a bottle of wine, which Jungkook figured he could just stick in the chest. However, when he opened it up, the chest wasn't empty.

Jungkook tilted his head to the side, looking puzzled. Inside was a quiver with some arrows, a few lockpicks, Septims and what looked like a health potion.

As the young archer crouched on the floor, looking over the contents of this chest with confusion, he heard footsteps on the stone floor coming up behind him. Just as the man started speaking, Jungkook turned around.

“In case you're wondering, all the things in that chest are yours. Just the basics, but it should help you out.”

Upon closer inspection, this was the man he'd seen practicing across the room earlier; another archer. Now that he was closer, Jungkook could tell that he was a Bosmer – a Wood Elf – with tan skin and shaggy, orange-toned, brown hair.

Jungkook's brows furrowed, wondering, “you sure?”

“Yep,” the Bosmeri man nodded, “everyone gets a small chest of essentials when they're initiated. I got some stuff, too, when I joined a couple months back.”

Jungkook nodded in understanding, rising from his place on the floor to offer his hand. “I'm Jungkook.”

The other man laughed, loud and boisterous for how early it was in the morning. Nonetheless, he accepted the handshake anyway, smiling a large, boxy smile. “Oh, I know,” the man grinned, “we've all – well, most of us have been waiting for you. I'm Taehyung, the Guild's best Bosmer archer.”

“You say that like there's more than one Bosmer archer.”

“Oh there is, and his name is Niruin,” Taehyung chuckled, “but don't listen to him, he's not as good as me. You should get some sleep; I'll introduce you to the guys tomorrow... well, and girl.”

“There's only one girl in the Thieves Guild?” Jungkook tilted his head to the side, brow raised in confusion; that didn't seem right. If he recalled correctly, there had been three women in what he'd come to know as 'the Flagon;' Ervasie, the blonde, and the Redguard woman.

“Well, no,” The other man admitted, “but she's the only one who lives in the Cistern. Tonilia and Vex have beds in the Flagon with the other senior members, and the Guildmaster lives up in town.” Taehyung smiled at him, big and boxy, as he backed away, “Anyway, 'night.”

As the man walked away, Jungkook smiled, murmuring, “Good night.”

With that, the newly initiated thief turned to his new bed. His reading material from earlier was still lying, closed, atop the furs. He took one look at the book before picking it up, giving it not one further glance. Lifting the lid of his new chest, he tossed the book in.

Maybe he'd need it one day...

**~**

Come morning, light was filtering through the opening in the middle of the ceiling, spilling down and brightening the Cistern up. Jungkook sat up in his bed, feeling more rested than he had in a long time. It must've been mid-morning, not too early nor too late. Some people were still sleeping while others were awake and milling about, eating or practicing.

Jungkook left the newfound comfort of his bed, stretching and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He took one look over the room, scanning many people, both asleep and not, before deciding he rather eat in the Flagon. He wanted to meet everyone, he did, just not right now. Jungkook was still new, weak, and vulnerable; he didn't want to get attached yet or, worse, rub anyone the wrong way.

Before slipping into bed all those hours ago, he'd stripped down to his underclothes, hanging his soaked garments from the footboard. Now they seemed fairly dry - if only a bit damp - so he redressed and grabbed a few Septims. With that, the young thief headed for the Flagon.

As he opened the door that led into the 'storage room,' he ran into someone... literally. That someone was significantly shorter than him, with bright blue eyes and yellow-blonde hair. Clearly, this man was a Nord, if the pale skin and hair said anything, but he was somehow softer than most Nords were. Jungkook wasn't entirely sure if he was older than him or not because even though he seemed to be muscled through his Thieves Guild armor, his face still held baby fat, rounding out his cheeks.

“Oh, sorry!” The blonde man said, laughing gleefully as both righted themselves, “I'm Jimin, you must be the new guy.”

“Jungkook,” he offered his hand, which this Jimin character took.

“And I'm guessing you're looking for Tonilia and the old married couple?”

“Huh?”

“Delvin and Vex. Sorry, inside joke.”

He wasn't sure what the joke meant but nodded along anyway. “Yeah, I'm looking for them, but I want to eat first,” Jungkook started out the Cistern, and Jimin came along after discarding a few things in his chest. He seemed nice enough, so Jungkook didn't mind. Once they reached the Flagon, the two took the table closest to the Cistern's door and furthest to the bar. Jungkook sat with his back to the storage closet and Jimin took the seat to his right, around the corner.

“So how'd you get the invite?” The blonde asked once they sat down, “I know the Guildmaster's ways tend to be a bit... eccentric.”

“Oh, it's a bit of a long story,” Jungkook chuckled, glancing nervously to his left.

“You should tell him,” said neither Jungkook nor Jimin, making both turn sharply to the right. It was Jin standing there, clad in a blue tunic, black pants, and a white apron with a small satchel tied around his waist, dressed much simpler than his usual fine garments. Jin nudged the new Thieves Guild member with a smile, “it's quite the tale.”

The young man let out another sheepish chuckle, muttering out a small, “Sure...” In truth, he did feel bad about what happened, so it wasn't on the top of his list to talk about, though he was getting the feeling it would be a common topic around here.

“Anyway, boys, you want something to eat?” Jin inquired, resting his hand on the back of Jungkook's chair.

It was Jimin who answered first, with another question, “Did you make soup yet, Jinnie?”

“Sure did, it's vegetable today.”

“Any crostatas left?”

“Snowberry, I knew you were coming back today,” Jin chuckled, moving closer to Jimin and ruffling the man's already fluffy hair. The blonde opened his mouth, about to say something else, when the bar hand interrupted him, “And yes, sweetie, we have milk. So what can I get _you_?”

It startled Jungkook just how quick the man switched tunes and was left grasping at what he wanted. He glanced down toward his lap, were his Septims sat in his pocket. “I'll...” he murmured, before continuing with more finality, “just have some bread and an apple.” Jungkook couldn't afford much, despite his grumbling stomach's dismay, so he had to save as much as he could.

Jin's brows furrowed at that, but he nodded with a simple, “I'll be right back then.”

With that, Jin left and Jungkook turned back to what he thought could be his new friend. “So you just got back?” He wondered, “From what?”

“I was out on a couple burglaries and a shill in Windhelm.”

“What's a shill?” He wondered, brows furrowing.

“It's our way of getting rid of a problematic person. We don't kill, we plant evidence,” Jimin shrugged as if it were a normal subject. “Somebody in Windhelm has been giving the residents of the Grey Quarter trouble; Guildmaster's brother is married to one of the merchants there, so she pays it special attention.”

Despite only knowing her for all of two days, Jungkook got the feeling Ervasie cared strongly for her family. It seemed she would do anything for them, illegal or not.

That was when Jin came back with food, a large plate in each hand, which he set in front of each man. He was about to reach into his pocket, grab the five Septims his meal should be worth when he noticed what exactly was on his plate. Some sort of bread, a small wedge of goat cheese, an apple dumpling, and a tankard filled with what looked like wine. He turned to the bartender, sighing, “Jin, I... I can't afford this.”

“Don't worry, both your meals are on me today,” the other replied, looking Jungkook up and down, “I think you need it.”

The young archer flushed as Jin walked away. He supposed he had gotten skinny recently, as he couldn't afford proper meals more often than not. But it'd been a long time since anyone cared whether he was healthy or not... it was nice.

Jimin asked about how he was invited again, but Jungkook said he'd tell him later. They ate breakfast, mostly, in silence.

**~**

The 'mostly' part comes in now; while they ate, Jimin did tell him one thing; All of Vex's jobs involved breaking and entering. As someone with few Septims and few lockpicks, that would not do. Thus, Jungkook made the executive decision to speak with Tonilia – the Redguard fence - first, and then to Delvin – the older Breton gentleman.

Tonilia welcomed him to the 'cozy little family,' offering him a set of leather, Thieves Guild armor. “It might be a bit loose at first, but I'm sure you'll fit it eventually,” she had told him, making it abundantly clear just how bad he looked. He hadn't been aware of it until then.

Next, he spoke with Delvin, which took significantly longer.

He sat down at the middle table of the Flagon, across from the man in question. The first thing spoken was from Delvin, “If you've got the nerve, I've got plenty of extra jobs.”

“What kind of work you got?” He wondered, resting his elbows on the table and folding his hands under his chin.

“I handle the fishin', numbers, and bedlam jobs; the ones with a more personal touch,” Delvin explained, before going into more lengthy descriptions that Jungkook definitely needed. "Most of the establishments in Skyrim keep their transactions recorded within business ledgers. A 'numbers' job would be to change the numbers in those books so the shortfalls from our other jobs look legit.”

Jungkook nodded, considering it, and Delvin went on.

“There are all sorts of people wandering around carryin' their valuables on their person... just waitin' for someone like you to pick their pocket. So, you in for a little fishin'?"

The younger chuckled. He definitely was a good pickpocket, but he wanted to hear the next job, so he motioned for the other to continue.  
  
"And sometimes we like to remind a city that we mean business, so we hit it hard with a bedlam. Just steal whatever we can until we've made an impression. Simple right?” Delvin chuckled, “Almost. The catch is it doesn't count if anyone sees you take it. The message needs to be clear; we work in the shadows. Steal from anywhere in the hold, and you even get to keep everythin' you stole. So, what are you in for?"

“How many jobs you got in Riften? I can't really afford to travel right now.” As he spoke, Delvin turned to the three sheets of parchment in front of him, looking over them thoroughly for about a minute.  
  
“I got one numbers and three fishin',” Delvin replied eventually, setting the papers down and looking back up, “you got the nerve?”  
  
“I'm in, give me the three fishing jobs,” Jungkook decided with confidence, “I'll get them done for you.”  
  
“See, that kind of attitude comes from someone who wants to get rich,” Delvin chuckled, offering his hand, “we're goin' to get along nicely.”  
  
Jungkook took it with a satisfied grin, giving the man's hand a firm shake, “I look forward to doing business with you.”  
  
“I'll get ya more details from the boss' ledger later,” the other man promised. It was then that Jungkook took his leave which, granted, didn't take him further than back to Jimin at the next table. As he went, something caught his eye.  
  
While he was talking with Delvin, his back had been to the platform above the water where Tonilia usually did business. What he had failed to notice due to that fact, was a person. This person was shrouded in a black cloak with a hood over their head.  
  
“Are they...” Jungkook trailed off, speaking softly and almost absently in Jimin's general direction, “from the Guild?”  
  
Jimin looked at him, confused before Jungkook pointed in the direction of the mystery person. A look of understanding dawned on the other thief and he finally answered, “No, he's not.”  
  
So it was a man, then. For some odd reason, Jungkook couldn't stop staring, feeling... compelled. He didn't know why. Then the shrouded man turned to leave, allowing Jungkook the briefest of looks at his face. Amber eyes met the archer's gaze. He was white as Skyrim's snow, blonde hair swept across his forehead.  
  
“Who _is_ that?” He wondered, watching the man as he hurried off, back into the Ratway. Something about this man intrigued him.  
  
“No one knows except Tonilia,” Jimin answered, watching, too, as the door into the tunnels closed with finality, “she was sworn to secrecy, can't even tell the Guildmaster.”  
  
The new thief nodded, only partially processing what the other was saying. Right away, he had known. This was the man he'd seen out by the lake, and Jungkook was just as intrigued now as he was then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Vocabulary list for Skyrim newcomers -**
> 
>  
> 
> **Nords -** a race of man that reside in Skyrim, fair-haired and pale-skinned.
> 
> **The Ragged Flagon -**  an underground tavern connected to the Ratway in Riften. The home of the Thieves Guild.
> 
> **Cistern - a**  portion of the Ragged Flagon, where many members live and practice.
> 
> **Daedric Prince -** Daedra is the term for the entities who inhabit the realms of Oblivion in The Elder Scrolls. They are viewed variously as gods or demons by the inhabitants of Tamriel. The most powerful of the Daedra are referred to as Daedric Princes. Many are viewed as evil, but a select few are considered to be not entirely evil.
> 
> **Nocturnal -**  the Daedric Prince of the night and darkness, the patron of all things secretive (thieves included). She is one of the Daedric Princes considered not entirely evil.
> 
> **Solitude**  - the capital of Skyrim, a northwest port city.
> 
> **Septims**  - the main currency in Tamriel.
> 
> **Bosmer** \- also known as "Wood Elves." The Bosmer are one of the smallest races in Tamriel and are born with skin colors ranging from light brown to pale tan to light green. They are native to Valenwood, a region of Tamriel, and typically in tune with nature.
> 
> **Redguard -**  one of the playable human races. Originally from the desert province of Hammerfell. Dark-skinned and dark-haired.
> 
> **Snowberry** \- Snowberries are an alchemical ingredient that can be used in potions. Primary helps resist fire. However, food can also be made from them with the Hearthfire DLC. They are red and found on bushes in the snowy regions of Skyrim.
> 
> **Windhelm - a** lso known as the City of Kings. Windhelm is a city located in northeastern Skyrim. It serves as the capital of Eastmarch Hold. It is also the oldest city in Skyrim.
> 
> **Grey Quarter** \- a district of Windhelm city where all the Dark Elves (Dunmer) live. The Nords of Windhelm avoid the area, arguably because they distrust Mer and other foreigner or just dislike them.
> 
> **Breton**  - one of the playable races, of both human and elven ancestry. They live in High Rock, a region of Tamriel.


End file.
